


Wet

by har1ey_quinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Derek is a Failwolf, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stiles is a Tease, Wet as in water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/har1ey_quinn/pseuds/har1ey_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t run to his car. He just walked really fast. </p><p>(Or 5 times Stiles was wet -not that kind of wet- and 1 time Derek gave in)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

1.

The first time it happened, Derek decided to remain in denial about any feelings he might have towards the seventeen year old. He needed the age reminder so he wouldn’t do anything that might get him thrown in jail, again.

He drove to the Stilinski house and parked in front. He knew the sheriff was working so he didn’t have to worry about the Camaro being seen. He was about to make his way to the side of the house where Stiles’ bedroom was, only to stop at the driveway where the blue jeep was glistening in the afternoon sun from what appeared to be soapy water. Stiles was there, washing his jeep.

Wearing blue swimming trunks and a white t-shirt.

Except he was completely soaked.

And the white shirt was now almost transparent and clung to the teenager’s body.

Derek watched as Stiles ran a hand through his hair, no longer in a buzz cut, and it looked like something out of a porno. Derek should really stop looking at the way a water droplet ran down the side of Stiles’ face, bypassing the moles and making Derek want to lick-

“Oh hey Derek!”

Derek didn’t flinch. He might’ve twitched though. “Stiles.”

“What’s up, Sourwolf?” Stiles had picked up a bucket but eyed him curiously. “You need something?”

“I-” Derek paused. Why was he there again? “I think you got more water on yourself than the jeep.” He said, raising an eyebrow in a way that was more his usual behavior.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Hah. Funny.” He turned around and threw the water from the bucket at the jeep. “Scott was helping me earlier, except Allison called him so he got distracted and hosed me in the process.” Stiles snorted. “Still can’t believe Peter wanted him in his pack.”

Derek wasn’t even listening, now looking at another stray droplet that went down Stiles’ toned (when did _that_ happen?) arms. The blue trunks molding against Stiles’ legs and his perfectly round-

“So did you want something or are you just going to stand there and glare?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked back at Derek. “Shouldn’t you be lurking in the shadows? That’s more your thing, isn’t it?”

Derek scowled at him. Scowling was good. Scowling was safe.

“Nothing.” Derek growled. “Never mind.” He needed to get out of there. He wasn’t feeling well all of the sudden.

Stiles continued to look at him, but he shrugged after a few seconds and went back to washing his jeep. He leaned across the hood of the jeep in a really obscene way that only emphasized-

Derek didn’t run to his car. He just walked really fast.

* * *

 

2.

A few days had passed after the car wash incident, and Derek really needed for Stiles to do some research on gremlins, because there might be some lurking around the forest. The sheriff was out again, so Derek parked in front.

The house was quiet, but as Derek approached it, the unmistakable sound of sprinklers coming on reached his ears, quickly followed by very loud curses in a very familiar voice.

Derek paled as he walked to the backyard (mindful of not getting soaked by the sprinklers) just as Stiles appeared, leaning against the house and dripping wet.

“Stiles?”

The boy twitched in surprise. “Jesus, Derek.” The slight jump caused a few stray drops to fly through the air.

Derek cleared his throat. He was not affected by how shiny Stiles’ lips suddenly looked. He simply raised an eyebrow in question. He was determined to keep a perfectly blank face even if he suddenly felt way too hot under his jacket.

Stiles grimaced slightly. “I fell asleep in the backyard.” He mumbled, pulling at his shirt in disdain.

Derek deliberately rolled his eyes to avoid looking at the way the shirt was clinging onto Stiles for dear life. “Get inside, you’re gonna get sick.” He growled. Stiles wasn’t good if he was sick. He only care about that. 

“Did you want something?”

 _You_. “No.” He wasn’t sure why he was still standing there. Derek needed to leave. He glared at Stiles again for good measure (he wasn’t checking him out or anything) before turning around and promptly walking back to his car once more.

* * *

 3.

The third time Derek headed to the Stilinski house, he actually managed to get to Stiles’ room without anything happening. He sat down on the unmade bed to wait for him, resting his elbows against his knees. The teen wasn’t there, but his jeep was out front, and he could hear Stiles’ familiar heartbeat getting closer. He looked up when the door opened and promptly regretted his decision to demand Stiles do research as he took in the very naked and very wet body of the teen.

Stiles had clearly just gotten out of the shower. Hair still wet and skin shinning. Only a towel covered his lower body, wrapped low on his hips, and he was holding a smaller one up to his face, drying his hair. Derek’s mind helpfully supplied that Stiles wasn't wearing anything under that towel. 

He must’ve made some sort of noise because Stiles startled, hand going to his chest in shock. “Damn it, Derek! Front doors are a thing you know!” The towel had loosened slightly when Stiles jumped in surprise and Derek couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Stiles’ hand quickly went down to grasp it and keep it from falling. Derek swallowed, his eyes roaming Stiles’ body, enjoying the flush spreading down the pale skin. “Ok, dude, is there something you needed? Because I’m very naked under this towel and I’d like to get dressed.” Stiles said, using the other towel to cover his chest. His cheeks were a bright red. “ _Alone_.”

Derek cleared his throat. “Right. Yeah. It can wait.” He stood up and hurried out the window without looking back. One more second and he would’ve done something stupid, like maybe go back for the offending towel. He was halfway down the street when he heard Stiles’ voice, “Freaking werewolves.”

After that, Derek decided the Stilinski house was bad luck.

* * *

 

4.

Derek had managed to go a week without any Stiles plus water combination. He was glad for that, really. It’s not like he was having inappropriate dreams or anything. Of course, since his life wasn’t based on good fortune, things went downhill once Derek had developed a false sense of security.

His betas had talked him into attending their last lacrosse game since it was a home game and if they won it, they’d get a shiny trophy that said ‘State Champions’. He was only going because it was his job as a good Alpha and not because he knew Stiles had made first line. He regretted agreeing when he got there and found Sheriff Stilinski sitting next to Mrs. McCall. Sure, he wasn’t a fugitive anymore, and Stiles _had_ defended his honor one more than once occasion, but Derek still felt like the sheriff was judging him at every turn. He gave them a slight nod before sitting on the other side of the bleachers. The view was much better there anyway.

Derek tried to pay attention to the game, but his eyes kept drifting to a particular number twenty-four. He definitely tried to ignore the sweat running down the back of Stiles’ neck whenever he took off the helmet. It got to the point that they were down to the last minute of the game, without Derek aware of it happening, and both teams were tied at 6 points. And then Stiles got the ball. He moved with swiftness and agility that only came after training with werewolves. He twisted and turned, his shirt lifting and showing the milky skin underneath. With one last sprint, he faked left and confused the goalie, before taking the opportunity and shooting the ball to the right. The ball hit the inside soundlessly just as the clock struck zero.

Unsurprisingly, the crowd went wild as Beacon Hills won the game. The boys started taking off their helmets and Derek watched as the team ran to Stiles, giving him hugs and pats on the back on top of _You were awesome_  and _nice moves, Stilinski_. The coach went into the field to congratulate the team, while yelling a speech that has nothing to do with lacrosse (or sports, for that matter). But like any cliché after-game scenario, two of the players approached their coach from behind to dump the water cooler on him. Except Scott and Stiles had been hugging right beside him. And somehow, the water had ended up on them rather than the coach.

Stiles yelped at the coldness of the water before he started laughing freely, throwing his head back and shaking it. Derek froze on his seat as Stiles took off his gloves to run a hand though his hair, a combination of water and sweat making it stand up in every direction possible. It looked like he’d just had a wild night of sex.

He continued to smile, waving at his dad when he caught sight of him before his eyes moved down the bleachers only to make eye-contact with Derek. If possible, Stiles' smile got wider and he raised a hand in a small wave. Derek tried to smile, but it might’ve come out as a grimace because Stiles laughed and shook his head (fondly, if Derek allowed himself to hope).

Derek managed a quick and slightly strangled ‘you guys did well’ to his betas before high-tailing out of there after catching sight of Stiles approaching them, still wet and smelling so, so good.

He didn’t need the sheriff catching him undressing his underage son with his eyes.

* * *

5.

The fifth time, Derek knew what he was getting at. Or rather he should’ve known before he got to Lydia’s house. After the lacrosse win, Jackson had hosted party for the lacrosse team only, but Lydia had invited the pack for an after party of sorts the following day.

And Lydia had a pool.

Which meant water.

Derek was screwed.

He was one of the first to arrive to help Lydia with the food and stuff. Jackson and Danny were already there, preparing drinks, while Derek began to set up the grill. He almost burned himself when he heard the jeep’s engine stop, three heartbeats soon followed.

The door to the backyard slid open. “Hey Lyds, my wonderful Goddess, lovely choice in bathing suit. Really brings out your eyes.” Derek focused on the dead cow meat in front of him as he heard Stiles kissing Lydia on the cheek.

“Stay away from my girlfriend, Stilinski!” Jackson yelled.

“You’re just mad you’ll never be a smooth as me, Lydia deserves to be worshipped.” Stiles answered, his voice was getting closer to Derek. He glanced at Lydia and saw the small, but definitely pleased, smile as she rolled her eyes.

“I treat her just fine.” Jackson growled.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist.” Stiles said, waving his hand dismissively. He was standing next to Derek. “Hey, Sourwolf. Missed you after the game.”

Derek swallowed, focusing entirely on making sure the meat didn’t go up in flames. “I um- I had to-” He couldn’t exactly lie, not with two werewolves nearby. “You played well.” He finished lamely.

Stiles chuckled and placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He was wearing the same blue trunks as the time Derek’s life went haywire. But before Derek could say anything, Stiles was stripping out of his shirt and doing a cannonball into the pool.

“Damn it, Stilinski, you did that on purpose!”

He willed himself not to turn around as Stiles laughed. The grill was really entertaining, that’s all. Once he took the meat out of the grill and made sure nothing was left to burn, he allowed himself to look at the pool. The rest of the pack had arrived and his eyes definitely did not go to the pale skinned boy immediately. He totally didn’t look as Stiles hauled himself out of the pool, water sliding down his back towards the blue trunks that rode low on his hips.

Derek looked away, making eye-contact with Lydia and totally regretting ever setting foot in her house. She had an amused and unfortunately knowing look on her face as she turned to look at Stiles, who had sauntered over to hand her a drink. She whispered something to him (it said something about how distracted he was by Stiles that Derek didn’t hear what she said) and it made Stiles turn to look at him, smiling widely.               

Derek focused back on the meat, feeling his neck getting warm (and it wasn’t because of the grill). And if he stayed by the grill for the whole day, well, no one said anything- dead animals wouldn’t judge him.

* * *

 

+1

Derek had tried to avoid Stiles at all costs, his feelings for the teen were getting out of control and he had managed to maintain a good distance. But after a few accidents that resulted in some of the Beacon Hills populace getting sent to the hospital and a sudden increase in animal deaths, the pack had to meet up to hunt the creatures that were roaming around town before hunters (other than Chris Argent) got a whiff of the trouble.

Stiles had started out with Scott and Allison, driving to the edge of the woods where Derek had last smelled the gremlins. But as the hunting progressed, Stiles and Derek had unsurprisingly ended up together. Snarls and growls filled the night. Sometimes a whimper rang out only to be followed by a roar of revenge.

“You know Derek, we could’ve handled this a lot sooner if you had said something.” Stiles huffed out as he took a swing at a gremlin with his bat. “Ugly little creatures, aren’t they? The 1984 movie wasn’t based on them, that’s for sure.”

“I did.” Derek paused. No, no he hadn’t. Because Stiles had been stupidly distracting, making Derek’s mind blank out completely. “Or, well I meant to.” He corrected, sounding petulant as he slashed at another gremlin and watched as it fell in a heap.

Stiles snorted, finishing the gremlin he’d been fighting with a resounding crunch. Guts and blood splattered down his shirt. “Oh, that’s disgusting. I think I’m gonna barf. So gross. Jeez, I’m gonna run out of clean clothes before the end of the week.” He wiped off some green slime, grimacing.

The forest was suddenly quiet. “I think we got them all.” Derek said, retracting his claws.

“Gotta catch ‘em all.” Stiles sung under his breath, grinning when Derek gave him an unamused look.

Sure enough, the others showed up where Stiles and Derek were standing, all in various states of untidiness. Lydia, unsurprisingly, was the only one who looked like she had stepped out of a fashion magazine rather than a grave. 

“Well, as fun as this late night outing was- which is to say, not really- I would like to get home. The weather forecast called for rain.” Lydia said, flipping her hair as she grabbed Jackson’s hand and led them down to where all the cars were parked.

Derek sniffed the air. Sure enough, there was a slight moist smell that was becoming increasingly potent.

“Hey, Stiles, Lydia is going to give us a ride.” Scott said, his shirt slightly green from gremlin guts. Allison, at least, looked clean.

“No problem-o.” Stiles said, hugging Scott only to pull back quickly. They both had identical looks of disgust as they looked down at the mess on their shirts. “See you guys at school tomorrow.”

The four returned the goodbye’s before scrambling inside Lydia’s car, her voice warning that if they got blood on her seats there would be hell to pay.

Stiles smiled. “She’s lovely.”

Derek snorted. He turned back to where his other three betas were standing nearby, waiting for further instructions- or a dismissal. He took out his keys to the Camaro and threw them at Boyd, who caught them easily. “Go back to the house, get cleaned up. You did well.”

He watched as Boyd, Erica, and Isaac climbed into the Camaro and drove away. All of the sudden he realized that he was alone. With Stiles.

“You’re not expecting me to give you a ride, are you?” Stiles asked. He was leaning against his jeep, long fingers twirling the keys. But he was looking at Derek with amusement and…something else. Something Derek couldn’t quite pinpoint.

He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, when the skies decided to open up and rain buckets on them. But just as he was about to demand Stiles to get in his car, the teen tilted his head, allowing the water to wash away dirt, blood and guts. His throat was clearly exposed, water running down almost teasingly.

“ _Derek_.” It was more of an exhale than an actual statement. Derek noticed he’d moved unconsciously and was now crowding Stiles against his jeep, clearly obstructing his personal space. Stiles stared at him (they were at eye-level with each other) but he didn’t look like he was bothered by the proximity.

Derek risked a smell and groaned softly, he knew his pupils dilated. Stiles must have noticed it too because his eyes widened slightly.

“Do you have any idea how good you smell right now?” Derek asked. He leaned even closer and before he could talk himself out of it, nosed along Stiles’ jaw. He placed his hands against the jeep on both sides of Stiles’ head, caging him. Despite the continuing downpour, he could hear Stiles’ heart rate go up. “I don’t think I can control myself any longer.” Derek mouthed the words against the soft, pale skin. His tongue darted out to catch a drop making its way down Stiles' jaw.

“C-control yourself?” Stiles swallowed audibly, his voice hitching slightly. His hands hovered around Derek’s waist.

Derek nodded. “God Stiles, if only you knew how you looked all _wet_.” He nipped the teen’s earlobe, grinning when Stiles shivered. Derek knew it wasn’t because of the rain. “The way you make me feel…” Derek leaned back, his eyes seeking whiskey colored ones. He wasn’t surprised to see that they were mostly black now, the scent of arousal was strong in the rain.

“Show me.”

Derek growled low in his throat as Stiles licked his lower lip. All inhibitions and excuses washed away with the rain. Derek wasted no time in smashing his lips against Stiles’. And it was better than he had imagined. Stiles’ lips were soft and full and so very wet. Derek bit them softly, his tongue darting out to lap at the moistness. He moaned as he tasted Stiles, the different flavors overwhelming in the rain.

Stiles had quickly gotten in with the program, his hands now sliding up Derek’s upper body before he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Derek even closer. He pried Derek’s mouth open easily, though there hadn’t been much restrained to begin with. Their tongues were completely uncoordinated, but neither of them cared. The kiss was messy and dirty and of course, wet.

 It was perfect.

They broke off, both panting for air. Derek took in the expression on Stiles’ face. And he might’ve whimpered at the utterly debauched look on Stiles as he breathed heavily. His eyes were still dark and lips were a bright red against his pale skin, hair sticking up from all the manhandling and the rain. Derek knew he probably looked the same.

The rain had let up a little but it was still enough to cover them with a light sheen. Derek wasn’t sure how much time had passed between them in silence as they tried to get their heart rates and breathing back to normal. He allowed a few centimeters of distance between them as he watched Stiles’ eyes flutter shut, mouth open slightly as he took in deep breaths. Derek raised a finger and traced his lower lip, inhaling sharply when Stiles’ tongue darted out and licked it.

Stiles grinned suddenly. “My dad’s on the night shift today.” He opened his eyes and looked at Derek, eyes twinkling mischievously as he hooked his fingers around Derek’s belt loops. He pulled him forward so that they were flushed against each other. Their jeans were stuck to their skin, and they did little to hide their arousal. Stiles leaned closer. He shifted slightly to rub himself against Derek, eliciting a moan from the werewolf as he brought his lips to Derek’s ear.

“Wanna go to my house and discover new meanings of the word _wet_?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Sterek and quite honestly, it went better in my head.


End file.
